battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Calvin Tsui
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grenadier page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello, myself. Zoronova 19:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Crocodile's Friendshipness Hi it is crocodile of doom I wondered if you wanted to add me on Z2 live or I could add you. thanks (Crocodile of doom) How about you go ahead and add me. If you cannot or forgot to, I can add you when I get the chance to play Battle Nations. BTW, note that my time is Pacific/Western Time . Also, keep in mind, and do not attempt to defeat any armies that are occupying my land (except a STRONG army used to occupy something valuable, such as the Adv. Iron Mine. Go ahead and kick those bastards off my land with your might. Again, username is 'zoronova' Lvl 29 currently. Calvin Tsui 07:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I have sent you a request and I am doodleoo also I am level 31 and in a financial crisis (all the high rank buildings are sooooo expensive) User:Crocodile of doom Can I raid your special ops centre I only have around 7 bars. User:Crocodile of doom My pleasure. Go ahead. I think you should try to disable some of my pillboxes but its k if their destroyed. I don't have any friends that defeats occupyers so dont worry about your men being in the hospital. I got it covered. Calvin Tsui 18:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks and you can raid me or occupy for that matter just wondering can you turn pill boxes off so I don't loose men destroying it and you don't have to repair it. User:Crocodile of doom Well, eheh, shure. I still need it for tis other player that seems to occupy me a lot (Vcha) but i'll turn it off. Just not right now. Calvin Tsui 18:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok but if you don't want to don't it might help not to have to repair them but if it helps don't there aren't any near your spec ops centre. New Pages I was thinking that we could add a page about all the Charecters e.g. Ramsey, Zoey, Gantas and Cassidy. Those are just a few but we could make a page/s about the Characters in the game and describe their personality and the quests they give you. It isn't really a helpful page but one that gives you a background of the game and we could write a background section which could be the introductions text of the game (viewable by signing in as a guest if you didn't know). It is only an idea and may need working on but it will give players who have started a background of the game they are playing. Crocodile Also there could be a what do you want to see in battle nations page where people can post a thought about what they want adding to the game and when we have a list of quality ideas we could email to Z2 live and see what they think. It is only a suggestion but is used on the dragon vale wiki and is successful and I believe the game designers are going to add some of those things on their list. Crocodile Sure but here are some exceptions and rules. 1) Make sure you put capital letters for the first letter of each first word of each sentence, as I find you lacking this. A lot. Also, make sure you're sentences make sense and are based on campaign history and/or facts. 2) You're 'What do you want to see in Battle Nations' should be a blog, not a page. If it is based on facts or polls, it's a page. However, if it's based on opinions (e.g. people giving out their ideas), make it into a blog. I cannot explain how to make a blog, for I am too busy working on editing pages. 3) I like chocolate. Greetings Just stopping by to say hi! HIChumblespuzz 15:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hellothere. Calvin Tsui 07:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Your Friend Awaits Oh, wassup, Calvin?! I see you do quite an edit there, ahem, more like EDITS on the Wiki, ya know what I'm sayin'?! I'm not goin' to be active as I got some bureaucratic work to do on TF2 and Minecraft Wiki, but we'll keep in touch on Battle Nations 'cause this is the site to its former Wikia site, right? Yeah, tha's correct. Oh, and try to invite your moderator friends here and we can form a gigantic clan- no... more like, Battle Nation Guild! Radical, huh? Derp, tha's my idea. Artie Nigel 09:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh.... snap. Artie, it's been long since you last logged in into your Wiki profile! I don't think you're going to use your admin powers on other Wikis, considering the fact you change your Vegeta picture into a Z2Live logo. By the way, check your Trade Nations frontier, I want you to do me some trading favors there ;D Also, remember to visit me at Saratoga to check out the sweet features on the Units of Battle Nations. The Tanks got Machine Guns hooked onto them!! But I'm not sure if that's going to be launched in 1.3... Hmm. I will invite Gerald, Jason, and Garrison, or I could just not bother them because they are, like, 10x busier than I am, so... yeah. Welcome back to the Wiki, Artie. Calvin Tsui 09:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Much aplise, zoronova. I feel welcomed already! :DDD By the way, I saw your discussion. Good luck at becoming the future administrator! Artie Nigel 09:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello I would like to take up adminship for this wiki. I'd like to show you my ability by showing you the overhaul of this page 03:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC)